


His First and Only

by Erinlasgalen (EitaeManukyan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Yuri, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Papa Victor, Tagging is weird, Yuri's grandpa - Freeform, first written work in 2 years omg be nice, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EitaeManukyan/pseuds/Erinlasgalen
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki always assumed he was going to be a Beta. After all his whole family were all Betas for generations! Why would he be any different?  That was his first mistake. A mistake that led to a little miracle Yuuri wouldn't ever want to let go.This is a speak peak into the life of Katsuki Yuuri and his child after the disastrous Grand Prix a few years ago. Or, alternatelyYuuri really shouldn't assume things before everything spirals  out of control. And he should really check, once in a while, just WHO his 7 year old talks to online.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice in any way or form  
> Enjoy!

“Дедаааа ~ ”, his little child drawled dramatically, all pouty lips and doggy eyes,  little hands all over the computer screen making it even blurrier then before. “ Я скучаю, когда ты приедешь?!” His bright eyes sparkled as he tried to hog every inch of the poor screen, face squished against the monitor. He fit very comfortably on the small space of the desk which was previously occupied by the keyboard, now safely tucked away from prying hands. It was quite worrisome. For a seven year old, little Yuri was very small, a bit too small for his liking. He carefully maneuvered his hands so they made an arc around his baby, not quite touching (Yuri was adamant on being a grown up and _It’s too mushy!_ _I am not a baby, O-Tou, я уже большой!_ ), but a precaution in case he decided to jump around in a hype frenzy and fall by accident, which was not allowed, nope, no falling off desks on his or anyone’s watch.

A heavy sigh filled the small room, followed by a soothing baritone of Yuri’s grandpa.

“Юрачка, деда пока не может…но ско.-”

“Как скоро! Ты всегда говоришь скоро скоро!”, Yuri interrupts viciously, before sniffling. Voice small and little hands balling into fists, he adds, “Ты…я..я не..-”

He stops, not quite forming the sentences and gives his best glare at the screen with all his might. His grandpa raises one eyebrow. Yuuri rubs his temple, already knowing where this was going.

Little Yuri, satisfied with the level of pure intimidation he inflicted upon his adoptive grandparent from Moscow, flipped his hair in his signature move (unknowingly copying his silverette of a father), promptly jumped off the desk like an angry cat and was out of the room in a silent, morose manner that was meant for depressed middle aged men and definitely not a hyperactive grumpy seven year old.

The slightly awkward silence that followed was broken by Yuuri whose eyes lingered on the door, then slowly closed as if in despair. He dropped his head on the desk and groaned pathetically.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander-san, I..he…I don’t know what to do, his attitude turned for the worse here. Maybe it was the wrong decision to come back..”

“Yuuri, raise you head. I don’t think it was wrong. You are his parent, his mother. Of course it was the right decision to take him to your homeland.” The voice of the old beta soothed Yuuri, helped him relax a bit and when he raised his head he was met with the warmest smile that screamed of acceptance, familiarity and love.

Yuuri took a deep breath and gave a tentative smile back.

“Tell Yurachka that I’m sorry. You know I can’t exactly travel long distances, especially by plane. I’m no longer young. My body will not take the pressure of a flight.”

The brunette grimaced and nodded. Of course he knew. How could he not, when the last time they travelled together, the old man collapsed halfway through the trip. That was one hell of an adventure, if it could even be called that, considering that Yuuri went into labor right then and there. Talk about bad timing…

“Besides, I have a feeling that I’ll see the both of you very soon.”

“Eh..?” squeaked Yuuri, in a very adult like manner suited for a 23 year old parent. Grandpa Plisetsky chuckled and added with a wink, “Call it an old man’s intuition”.

Thick black glasses slipped a little on his nose as Yuuri blinked, cheeks dusting red as his mind jumped to a million scenarios that could lead to meeting their beloved _deda_ again.  The old man smirked at him through the camera, making the young brunette sputter and mumble incoherent things, before burying his face in his hands to hide.

A few feet away loud thumping was heard, shortly followed by a little crash. Yuuri tensed and took a sniff, locating his son in an instant. Omega instincts were really a wonder. No beta or alpha could smell, feel their child the way an omega could before they presented. It was a privilege granted only to omegas. And Yuuri, despite all the years of hating his sub-gender, was immensely glad he was an omega. With another tentative whiff in the direction of his little baby’s room, Yuuri bit his lip and lowered himself back on the chair, intent on finishing the conversation with his Russian parent figure. Yuri wasn’t the only one who missed him dearly. Besides, his smell told him that the boy was simply agitated and was venting. Very soon, he will start feeling guilty, and when he does, even a squeak won’t be heard from him.  This was a typical procedure that happened quite a lot in the Katsuki Household. He knew his child better than anyone else. He knew when to leave him alone. Of course that didn’t stop the smallest of creases of worry between his eyebrows, or the way his eyes flickered ever so often to the door or the way his nostrils flared as he nonchalantly sniffed the air. This earned him a slight rebuke from the old man in the form of _you’re such a worrywart, I can already SEE you embarrassing him in the future with your coddling,_ detya moyo.

After the embarrassing skype call, Yuuri tiptoed to the door his son was hiding behind and quite loudly proclaimed.

“I really wanted to make _pirojki_ today, but since I don’t have my little helper with me…I.-”

He didn’t even get to finish when the door slid open to reveal a slightly ruffled 7 year old, looking everywhere but at Yuuri. The guilt was already rolling off him in waves. Yuuri smiled and picked him up, nuzzling his hair. Little hands went around his neck as Yuri burrowed further into him, taking long sniffs. Soon enough there was wetness on his collarbone.

“I’m sorry O-tou..I..”, he hiccuped, making himself smaller in Yuuri’s arms.

“ _Malish_ , I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” he said sternly.

Yuri tearfully looked up at him, clutching his shirt. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. His child’s beautiful chameleon eyes that were usually vibrant cyan were dull, dead grey now. The boy nodded, eyes hardening in resolve. Yuuri kissed the top of his head and maneuvered them into the kitchen. There he started the breakfast he promised, while Yuri called Alexander on the phone and apologized in a way that would have put the Nishigori trio to shame, considering all those times they defied their parents and had to publically apologize.

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as his child hugged the phone with both hands, gripping it as tightly as if it were a lifeline. He really did love _deda_ Plisetskiy. As he turned to the dough, a glass in his hands, ready to cut out circular shapes, he was tackled from behind by a little overexcited kitty who was already aiming for the flour. Working fast, Yuuri caught them before they could touch anything, which earned him something akin to an angry _meow_ from his baby.

“Go wash your hands first, Yuri,” smiled the brunette, sliding his glasses up with a pinkie. Yuri grumbled but dutifully jumped back down.  “Don’t worry, I won’t start anything without my little tiger.” This seemed to brighten the child as he dashed away.

 

 

The night found the mother and son tucked together comfortably on the bed, the smaller of the two sleeping peacefully, surrounded by the warmth and protection of his beloved O-Tou.

Yuuri sighed, hands threading through the platinum blonde hair, so much like his fathers. Everything about the boy screamed of that man. The only thing he got from Yuuri was the bad eyesight (he was still in the process of convincing Yuri that no, glasses aren’t lame, they are cool, it’s ok to wear them, no one will laugh at you for wearing glasses in Japan… and a teary _don’t you want to be like mama?),_ and the emotional instability. He was lucky that _his_ strange (ultimately hot, if Yuuri was being honest) hair genes didn’t pass on to his baby. The LAST thing he needed was for his little tiger to be the EXACT copy paste because of the stupid partial albinism gene that ran in _that man’s_ family…

Yuuri hugged the boy closer, tucking him safely under his chin. His precious boy. The light in his life. His future. His everything. No matter what had happened, having Yuri was a blessing. He was so glad that he didn’t go with the abortion advices he received when he realized he was pregnant.

Before he presented, the idea of being an omega scared him. After all, he spend his childhood and teen years hearing all sorts of gross and horrible stories regarding the lesser gender, how pitiful they were, what alphas AND betas did to them, how society thought of them as dirt only meant for breeding...

He never took any alpha or omega classes that were required at school, having thought that he was going to be a beta. His whole family had always been betas, including his grandparents from both sides. Why would he be any different?

When his 15th birthday came and went, he was overjoyed to the degree of doing a little pirouette in their family bathhouse, squeezing his poodle Vicchan in the process. The guests were amused and he was basically sparkling, or so his father said. At that time, of course, he had no idea, that his happiness and the calm in his heart were only temporary. He was simply a late bloomer and his first heat happened to hit him right after he finished his performance in the Rostelecom Cup 7 years ago. He was 16, confused, scared and oozing strange liquids from places that really shouldn’t. It was there, when he was desperately running around in a heat frenzy, trying to block all the smells and cursing his rapidly beating heart when he stumbled upon the sweetest most alluring smell in his life.

_An alpha._

Yuuri blushed at the memories, for what happened after was a bliss. He could still feel the ghost of those perfect lips on him, caressing him as if he were a treasure, those gentle touches that tickled and sent an array of sensations to his already hypersensitive body. The unforgettable feeling of being complete, being _one_ with him, with his alpha, being marked by him…

The bite mark on the back of his neck still tingled sometimes. It was a reassurance, that yes, he was wanted. At least that was what Yuuri told himself on sleepless nights, what he dreamed of.

He himself hadn’t known what was going on at that time, really. And the bite he himself gave to the other man was purely instinctual, coupled with the fact that this was his idol, the man he loved dearly, who he looked up too, who was his inspiration, his goal…

His first love. His _only_ love.

The perfect love that was actually _so_ drunk that couldn’t even form proper sentences. So drunk that he stated in broken, slurred English that Yuuri was some sort of a _hired omega_ meant to satisfy him. This stung so deep that right after the knot went down, he bolted.

Everything that happened after that was a blur.  Getting dressed haphazardly, running outside where it was -14°C, almost knocking over an old man, thus meeting Alexander Plisetskiy, drinking warm tea and explaining, finding out about the pregnancy, calling Celestino and breaking the coaching contract, staying in Moscow for 5 years, because _I want Yurio to know his father’s homeland, to speak the language…_

Yuuri shook his head and squirmed bit, getting comfortable. His eyes fell on the skates that hung on the wall, right beside the smaller pair. He smiled. He loved that his, no _their_ son shared their love for the ice. He mentally winced, remembering every single time his baby fell. But it was inevitable and he knew it. Besides, Yuri was having _so much fun!_ Just like _him…_

There was once thing that terrified Yuuri _._ He didn’t want his little kitten meeting his father any time soon. The child was convinced that he was the worst, a bastard who hurt his mommy and didn’t deserve any _pirojki,_ even though Yuuri did explain that _no, your Papa is great! He didn’t hurt me, what happened that happened, tigryonok, you can’t blame him for something he didn’t do._

Of course it hurt. There was absolutely no talk in the social media or the press about any kind of an incident after that night 7 years ago. He was drunk, he probably didn’t even remember a thing. And if he did, Yuuri was after all, simply a _hired omega for pleasure._ Hired omegas were infertile. There was no way the man would know he had claimed an omega and had a child.  If he did, he’d take his precious baby away from him. Omegas, unless claimed by a mark AND a wedding vow, didn’t have any rights over their children. They belonged to the official mate and their family.  Yuuri wouldn’t be able to live without his little sun.

And if, supposedly he finds out about his Yuri, despite still loving him deeply to the point of physical hurt, he’ll fight tooth and nail, to death and beyond for his baby.  No one was going to separate them. No one!

As the boy noisily shuffled around in his sleep, mumbling a few incoherent things as he found a new position, Yuuri calmed down and smiled softly and the bundle of joy tucked in the safety of his embrace.

“Victor, there’s no way you know about him, right”, he reassured himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Right..?

 

 

Yuuri should have learned years ago that assuming something always turned out wrong. His mistake _this time_ came biting in the arse when a certain Victor Nikiforov showed up at the onsen with the promise to coach him to the Grand Prix Finals. The fact that he was there had _absolutely nothing_ to do with the viral video of Yuuri skating to “Stay close to me” a few days prior, or the fact that his troublemaker of a son had been _chatting online for the past 2 months or so_ with a certain ice skating Russian prodigy.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Дедаааа" same as deda, is short for grandfather (dedushka). (it's what i called my granpda )  
> “ Я скучаю, когда ты приедешь?!” I miss you, when will you come  
> я уже большой! I'm already big! ( Yurio means to say he's a grown up :)))  
> “ Юрачка, деда пока не может…но ско.-” Yurachka, grandpa can't come yet, but soo(n)  
> Как скоро! Ты всегда говоришь скоро скоро!”, How soon!, You always say soon soon  
> “Ты…я..я не..-” You, me, I do(n't)  
> detya moyo = my child.  
> pirojki = very yummy food.  
> malish = baby.  
> tigryonok = little tiger (basically a cub i suppose)
> 
> Alexander Plisetskiy was a real person though. I messed up the timeline a bit but here's the story. His sister was a famous ballerina Maya Plisetskaya. Her brother Alexander was a choreograph and a ballet master. He actually had a daughter, ( cannon Yuri could be her son or something, but in this story he is not). 
> 
> This was my first time writing anything after a maybe 2 years of hiatus or something. ( I wrote for one piece and bleach xD). This is also my first ever work with a m/m pairing, and first ever omegaverse... I am nervous. Not beta-ed.


End file.
